wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbolt
Frostbolt is a mage spell that deals frost direct damage and chills the target, slowing its movement speed. This spell is the primary source of damage for a frost mage. Table of ranks } |- || 15 || 13% of base mana || 3.0 sec || 702 - 758 || 9 sec || 75 || ?? |-class="alt" || 16 || 13% of base mana || 3.0 sec || 799 to 861 || 9 sec || 79 || ?? |} Frostbolt (Rank 13) damage scales slightly with level, after training it at level 69. Mana cost and debuff duration remain the same. Notes * All ranks of Frostbolt damage scale slightly with level after training it (game version 2.1.3). Frostbolt at max rank gets 81.4% of the caster's frost spell damage from gear and buffs. This figure is derived from the cast time and the 5% penalty for spells with a secondary effect, such as Frostbolt's chill effect. .95(3.0 / 3.5) ~ .814 The talent Empowered Frostbolt increases the bonus by 2% per rank. To calculate the spell damage bonus, use the following formula, where Y is the number of points in Empowered Frostbolt: (.95(3/3.5) + .02Y) Multiplying this spell damage bonus by the amount of frost spell damage from gear and buffs gives the final amount added to the base Frostbolt damage. Talent improvement Improved Frostbolt will lower the cast time of Frostbolt by up to .5 seconds at max rank. Empowered Frostbolt at max rank will increase the amount of frost spell damage that applies to the spell by 10% and critical strike chance by 5%. Elemental Precision and Frost Channeling reduce the mana cost of the spell, while Frost Channeling also lowers its threat. Frostbolt deals Frost damage, so the bonuses from Piercing Ice, Ice Shards, Arctic Winds and Winter's Chill apply to the spell. Arctic Reach extends the range to 36 yards at max rank. Master of Elements will refund a percentage of the mana cost of the spell if it critically hits its target. The chill component of Frostbolt is affected by Permafrost, which increases the duration of the snare to 12 seconds at max rank, and increases the snare to 50% of movement speed. Also, the chill will trigger the Frostbite talent. As with all mage spells capable of critical hits Arcane Instability, Spell Power, Molten Fury, Playing with Fire and Shatter can increase the effective damage output of this spell. Tips and tactics Even though the duration of the snare is shorter, the fast casting time on the low ranks of this spell means never letting the big one get away. Keep rank one on your hotbar when you or your group are going to be facing enemies that flee when at low health... this includes PvP. Also, with the new Mage talents (as of Patch 1.11), you can use rank 1 Frostbolt to pile on Winter's Chill while your tank is building aggro, doing minimal damage for very little mana while causing a tiny amount of aggro, and increasing all your frost Mages' chance to crit by 10%. Past changes References Category:Mage abilities Category:Frost spells Category:Magic debuffs